The invention involves a connector plate that is used to lead cable into the interior of a flexible hose. The flexible hose delivers conditioned air from an under floor plenum through a raised floor to an air distribution system that is placed on top of the raised floor. The idea of a raised floor is to simplify the installation of an office layout on an open floor in a large office building and to enhance the office architecture. In such an arrangement everything is kept under the raised floor which in itself is a plenum containing air conditioned air. The air conditioned air is delivered to an above located desk, for example, by a flexible tube that is connected to an air distribution system located within the desk and is being controlled by an occupant sitting at the desk. An example of such an arrangement is found in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 0,000,000. The problem with such an arrangement is that cables need to appear on top of such a raised floor, such as electric wires for appliances being operated on top of a desk, telephone and computer wires.